Ultra high frequency (UHF) wireless communication may vary in operation frequency between and among certain countries, but in general may be understood to occur over the range of approximately 300 megahertz (MHz) to approximately three (3) gigahertz (GHz). Certain regions throughout the world utilize a variety different of industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) bands for UHF communications. Certain ISM bands are centered around approximately 900 MHz, with the center frequencies of those bands falling generally within the range of approximately 869 MHz to approximately 915 MHz.